Hair extensions add length to the hair by clipping, gluing, sewing, weaving, or otherwise adding hair to one's head. Rather than wait months to grow one's hair to a desired length and having to spend extensive amounts of time styling the hair, one can simply add an extension to one's existing hair. Hair extensions can be styled like regular hair, but last up to three months without the need for further styling.
One downside to hair extensions is the time necessary to weave, glue, or sew hair extensions into your own hair. A woman might spend hours at a salon getting hair extensions installed. While clipping hair extensions in can be less time-consuming, the clips tend to lack strength; e.g., if the hair becomes caught on an object or is pulled too hard, the entire extension can become disconnected from the hair. Further, the tension of clips can weaken over time, meaning that the hair extension is not held as firmly as it once was.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide improved hair clips which are inexpensive to manufacture, easy to use, and which hold hair extensions well.